Futuro
by OhHollyHolly
Summary: Toph y Sokka comparten unas copas y una conversación poco coherente sobre sus aspiraciones en el futuro.


Mil años (cuatro, para ser precisa) sin publicar nada en esta página. Ya no me acuerdo tanto de los personajes, antes solía inventarme mil historias románticas en mi cabeza (ninguna buena, soy fan del cliché y ese tipo de historias gastadas), y pues bueno, ya no :(((((

Sin más…

 **Disclaimer** : **Obviamente los personajes de ATLA no son míos, ya quisiera.**

 **Futuro**

– ¿Trabajar en una oficina administrativa o recorrer el mundo en el lomo de Appa? – un ebrio Sokka le preguntó a una maestra tierra, igual o más ebria que él.

– Recorrer el mundo, pero no sobre esa bestia babosa – respondió Toph dando un gran trago a su bebida – mátame el día que termine trabajando en una aburrida oficina.

Los dos jóvenes amigos pasaban tanto tiempo juntos que los temas de conversación se agotaban con mucha facilidad, y ya entrada la noche (y muchas copas después) su sofisticada conversación sobre focas-pingüino se convirtió en una absurda plática sobre el futuro.

Era un punto que nunca tocaban, a Sokka le gustaba hacer planes, organizaba todo con precaución, desde los pantalones que usaría el día siguiente hasta los días que visitaría el polo sur para revisar que todo estuviera en orden. Toph prefería vivir el presente y solo el presente, pero tenía tanto alcohol en la sangre que cedió fácilmente.

– Igual yo, pero aunque quisiéramos tú tienes responsabilidades con tu escuela, y yo con mi tribu – comentó Sokka con un excesivo y torpe movimiento de manos – sería injusto para ellos.

– Al diablo con las responsabilidades, yo quiero regresar a ese lujoso spa de Sen Lin.

– ¿Spa? Toph, era un charco de barro que encontramos cuando nos perdimos en el bosque… camino al verdadero spa – Sokka hizo una pausa – Ahora lo recuerdo, Katara tuvo que pagar porque nunca llegamos, estaba tan molesta.

– Pero valió la pena, ¿no? – Le preguntó con una sonrisa pícara.

El muchacho levantó la mirada, intentando recordar – …ahora recuerdo – admitió sonrojado – tenemos que repetir eso.

– ¿Te mudarías? – Toph cambió abruptamente de tema, hacía tres vasos de jugo de cactus que no recordaba prácticamente nada de lo que decía.

– Por supuesto, quiero vivir un tiempo en Gong, tal vez desarrollar algunos proyectos que tengo en mente – Sokka la miró antes de continuar – ¿Tú?

– Suena muy agitado para mí, tal vez me iría a Ning-jin, a buscar un poco de tranquilidad… y tierra, mucha tierra.

– Tendremos que encontrar un punto intermedio, no soportaría estar mucho tiempo sin verte – admitió naturalmente, después de todo era su mejor amiga. – ¿Te gustaría vivir en una casa grande o chica?

– No lo sé, no importa mucho, igual no pasaría mucho tiempo en ella

– Espero que al menos tenga una habitación para mí, para poder visitarte

– No te hagas del rogar, sabes perfectamente que tú dormirías conmigo en la habitación principal

– Y quién dijo que te dejaría dormir – dijo Sokka seductoramente y Toph se echó a reír. Estaban tan acostumbrados el uno al otro que sus coqueteos nada disimulados ya no les resultaban extraños. Ambos sabían que eran sólo amigos… la mayor parte del tiempo. – Además, ¿qué pensaría tu esposo?

– Por favor, sabes que no me casaría, necesito mi libertad – la maestra tierra comentó en medio de otro trago – ¿Tú sí lo harías?

– ¿Casarme? Tal vez, sólo si encontrara a la chica ideal… que sea astuta pero gentil, con mucha chispa… y que tenga cabello sedoso, de preferencia.

– Acabas de describir a Zuko – inquirió Toph con una sonrisa en sus labios – y está en edad casadera.

Sokka se detuvo a reflexionar, sentía como su cabeza daba vueltas – Lo tendré en cuenta, sólo espero que quiera hijos, porque yo quiero tres. ¿Tú quieres hijos, Toph?

Pero ella había dejado de poner atención por completo muchas copas atrás – prométeme que vas a servir comida buena en tu boda, no esa papilla vegetariana 'lujosa' que preparó Aang en la boda de tu hermana –

– Te lo prometo – dijo el muchacho con una mano en el corazón – es más, voy a dejar que tú elijas la comida… porque tú vas a ser la novia – afirmó muy confiado, y después de un corto silencio ambos se echaron a reír nuevamente.

– Eres un cabeza hueca – le dijo Toph después de recuperar el aliento y secándose las lágrimas.

– Tal vez, pero soy el cabeza hueca con el que te vas a casar

– No lo sé… – Reflexionó la chica; momentos después se levantó de la silla de madera en la que estaba sentada, y con movimientos torpes invitó a Sokka a levantarse de la suya, a quien también le llevó algunos minutos recobrar un poco de equilibrio – Tal vez debamos intentar la parte de tener hijos primero…

Sokka pensó por un momento – ¿No debería ser al revés? – Toph lo fulminó levemente con la mirada y comenzó a avanzar hacia la salida del bar - … pero quién soy yo para cuestionarte.

Y los dos se perdieron en la oscuridad de la noche… literalmente, intentando encontrar el apartamento de alguno de los dos. Probablemente se arrepentirían en la mañana, pero el futuro ya no parecía tan aterrador, después de todo se tenían el uno al otro para compartirlo.

FIN

 **Los finales no son lo mío (ni los comienzos, ni las partes medias xD) pero me divertí. Si alguien lo leyó y quiere comentar, adelante, me gustan las críticas constructivas.**

 **Observaciones:**

 ***Toph y Sokka tienen la mayoría de edad, todo legal :p**

 ****Se desarrolla en el mismo universo de la serie, años después del fin de la guerra, pero años antes de la construcción de ciudad república.**

 *****Incluí el trabajo de jefa de policías como trabajo 'administrativo' (aunque no propiamente de oficina) para darle un poco de ironía al futuro de Toph.**

 ******Le dije a Appa 'baboso' porque las cosas que lame las llena de baba, y por ahí hice un comentario sobre los vegetarianos, todo como si lo mencionara Toph, porque mi primera pasión son los animales y soy vegetariana de corazón 3**

 *******Los nombres propios que utilicé significan literalmente "bosque", "ingeniería" y "tranquilidad" en chino, según google, ya sé que no soy muy creativa xDD.**


End file.
